Hudzen-10
"I'm just doing my job. It's not my fault if I... ...love it..." - Hudzen 10 ("The Last Day") Hudzen-10 was the last known line of model, and the most advanced, of the service mechanoids built and supplied by DivaDroid International. One particular Hudzen-10 became the only known mechanoid to have gone rogue, murderous and insane, a trait usually seen in Simulants. This was the individual which was intended to replace his predecessor Kryten, whom he spent three million years tracking from Nova 5 to Red Dwarf. Origin Hudzen-10 was a model of service mechanoid created and supplied by DivaDroid International. An individual of this model type was dispatched to replace Kryten 2X4B-523P aboard Nova 5, since mechanoids were designed with planned obsolescence, but went dangerously insane during the millions of years he spent tracking Kryten, alone in his Diva-Droid Shuttle. He eventually used the post pods to track Kryten to Red Dwarf after the gang had picked Kryten up from Nova 5. Hudzen was created to be "The ultimate machine", a far superior android to the obsolete 4000 series. A promotional video presented by Jim Reaper showed off some of Hudzen's more impressive design features: speed-roasting a chicken in seconds with his breath, doing complex mathematics on a black-board, and breaking a brick in half using only his Groinal Attachment. During a fight with the Red Dwarf crew, he also displayed incredible strength and resistance to injury, taking a bazookoid blast, blunt trauma and a shotgun blast to the groin without any discernible effect. Encounter with Red Dwarf Hudzen-10 was sent to replace Kryten as the service mechanoid aboard Nova 5, but spent three million years tracking him. When he finally caught up with his fellow android, Kryten had moved to the Red Dwarf and Hudzen's imminent arrival caused Jim Reaper's promotional video to play and Kryten's inbuilt shutdown disc to activate. Kryten eventually decided that he did not want to be decommissioned, so the crew agreed to confront Hudzen and tell him to leave. However, Hudzen had spent so long alone that it had worn out his sanity chip, making him dangerously violent. His programming was corrupted enough to allow him to treat all four Dwarfers as "viable targets". Nothing the crew could do was enough to slow Hudzen down and he easily overpowered Kryten and was about to eliminate his predecessor when Kryten and Holly mentioned that Silicon Heaven, the electronic afterlife, wasn't real. Hudzen couldn't deal with such a tremendous revelation and suffered a metaphysical dichotomy which forced him to shut down on the spot. Kryten was able to cope with the concept of no afterlife, because Lister had helped him to break his programming enabling him to lie, and he had been in "lie mode" to Hudzen. ("The Last Day") Trivia * The name "Hudzen" is a reference to Hudson, the butler portrayed by Gordon Jackson in the popular drama series Upstairs, Downstairs (1971-1975). * It unclear whether Hudzen-10 was the name of the entire model series, or if the individual encountered by the boys from the Dwarf was the tenth in the Hudzen series. * It seems almost certain that, during his travels though Deep Space in his Diva-Droid Shuttle, Hudzen-10 had encountered the Cat Arks. Hudzen immediately recognised the species of Cat as a "Felix sapiens" when doing a risk assessment of the creature. Since Hudzen considered him a "viable target" along with the others, this perhaps does not bode well for the other cats he met. * Hudzen's helmet was later used as the base for the helmets of the guards in The Tank in Series VIII. This would suggest the helmet design was a common feature in the Space Corps. ** The helmet itself was a reused piece from the Dr Who episode "Earthshock". 1982. * Since Hudzen has a more "human" face than the Series 4000 Kryten, it is possible that his model was a hark back to the earlier, more life-like Series 3000. Although he did have a body similar to Mechanoids that follow the Series 4000 design (with a circular chest monitor and "oiled nipple nuts") to prevent him from being confused for human. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Series III Category:DivaDroid International Category:Enemies